The present invention relates to eyelid covers, and more particularly to improved means for protecting the human eye from the adverse effects of direct solar radiation such as is encountered during sun bathing and like activities.
A number of eyelid protecting covers have been previously proposed for use by sunbathers. Among such previously known protectors, none of which proved to be wholly satisfactory in use, are Loos (I) in U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,947 who disclosed an eye protector comprising a flexible pad or shield formed of fabric or like material which, only after continuous saturation with eye lotion, water or the like, will adhere to the closed eyelid and conform to the shape of the eye. Loos (II), in U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,638, a continuation-in-part of Loos I, described an inner layer of velour which is added to the basic structure having a water proof plastic central portion and a sun-intercepting outer layer. Constant saturation with fluids is again required to maintain attachment of the shield to the eye and the conformity of the shape of the shield to the eye.
Another prior art approach described by Bowman in U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,863, involves the use of the traditional "pirate" eyepatch which is attached to the face and covers the entire eye socket. Bowman was particularly remembered for the raccoon-like eye appearance it provided its user.
Towner Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,815, Stover in U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,746 and Heltman in U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,371 taught other variants of eye patches, each of which required adhesive strips to hold the patch in place.
Each of the foregoing suffered from inherent disadvantages. For instance, those devices which were soley dependent on liquid surface tension for adherence lost their integrity when the fluid either dried or evaporated and was not replaced. Others required a porous material and constant wetness to maintain its eye conforming shape while still others created unnatural and somewhat embarrassing "raccoon like" tanning patterns on the user's face. Still others required the use of sticky, inherently uncomfortable and potentially toxic adhesives in engagement either with the eyelid or the face adjacent the eye and were not capable of reuse.
Accordingly, a need still exists for a preformable eyelid protective device which will remain in situ during extended periods of exposure to the sun, which will create a tanning pattern which is consistant with and compliments the natural topography of the face, which will avoid the use of adhesives which are not only uncomfortable to "wear" but pose a possible danger to the eye itself by introducing an alien substance thereinto, and which can be used repeatedly without loss of effectiveness. It is toward the provision of an eyelid cover which overcomes the prior art deficiencies and meets the aforestated needs that the present invention is directed.